Spark
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Poe/Rey ship. Series of short stories or one shots set post Last Jedi. Follows my previous fic Misery loves company
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good morning  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Poe/Rey  
spoilers: all

Poe was always amazed the positive affect hot water and steam could have on the human body. Since they weren't to the point of rationing water just yet Poe had allowed himself to linger longer than normal.

His thoughts had drifted back to the night before and the drink with Rey. Finn was right she was amazing. He found himself looking forward to their dinner plans. Humming a tune Poe stepped out of the washroom area and into the hall headed the short distance to the male quarters. Two steps later he ran smack into a human form. Reaching out to steady both of them Poe realized it was Rey holding a towel and wearing a short tan tunic. Her feet were bare and hair slightly tousled. Suddenly Poe was very aware he was wearing only a towel from the waist down. Rey looked him up and down and Poe saw her face blush slightly before her eyes met his. Poe grinned.

"Morning."Poe greeted not letting go of Rey's shoulders quite yet.

"Good morning."Rey replied with a smile.

The hallway was beginning to get crowded with change of shifts. People fanned around them parting like the sea as Poe and Rey remained where they were.

"Sleep well?"Poe asked not wanting to loose the moment.

"Yes, very, you?"Rey asked.

"Like a rock."Poe replied and finally scooted them over to the right side of the small corridor. "Thank you."

"For what?"Rey inquired breaking Poe's grasp by stepping back.

"Dancing with you was enough for my brain to think of something else."Poe explained with a smile. "No bad dreams either."

"Good."Rey responded. "Any bruises?"

Poe looked down at his bare feet and shook his head

"No bruises, no broken bones."Poe reported looking back up.

"You'll have to give me another lesson."Rey commented as she leaned against the rock wall.

"I'd like that."Poe acknowledged.

As corny and school boy as it was Poe found himself lost in Rey's brown eyes. They were the type a man could get lost in and not want to find his way home. Exploring this relationship was going to be fun. 

* * *

Why had she said that?Rey wondered silently. She knew of Poe's reputation with the ladies. Love them and leave them. Rey had heard of many broken hearts the pilot had left in his wake. If she wasn't careful she'd add herself to the list. Asking for another dance lesson was precisely the way down that path.

However as Rey stood in the hallway talking to Poe it was if all her will power had disappeared. She had heard of how handsome he was, heroic etc etc The drink they'd shared the night before had shown Rey that Poe was more than a pilot. That he had a huge heart was loyal to his friends and the Alliance. The soft side he'd glimpsed to Rey when they danced spoke volumes. Despite all the warnings Rey had heard of Poe she found herself wanting to get to know him better. Wanting to be in his arms again.

Poe reached up and gently tucked a stray brown hair behind Rey's right ear which earned him another smile.

"Next lesson, what's your schedule like?"Poe asked.

"Packed; you?"Rey replied with a shake of her head.

"Same."Poe admitted. "I miss being a Commander that rank had a few more privileges."

"We'll figure something..."Rey began but was interupted.

"Hey Poe they rescheduled the pilot's meeting."A young blond man said from the corridor's enterance, "You've got ten minutes to get to the hanger."

"Thanks, Anderson."Poe said reluctantly.

"With how much trouble you've been in lately I don't think you want to be late."Anderson said with a grin.

"No, I don't."Poe agreed with a grimace.

"Talk later?"Rey asked as she stepped past towards the washroom.

"Can count on it."Poe replied as he walked away. "We have two things to look forward to now."

As Poe scurried to the mens quarters and quickly got dressed he thought the day was definetely looking up. Grabbing his jacket Poe hurried out into the hall and towards the main hanger.

end


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Grease  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one 

Rey didn't see Poe again until mid-afternoon of the next day. Since the base was still so new there was lots of work to be done. Plus no one knew if this would be a permanent home for the Alliance or if they'd be packing up and moving as soon as ships were available. Rey was literally nearly covered with grease as she crawled out of a fuselage. Someone called her name and she turned to see Poe smiling as he crossed the hanger towards her. Rey grabbed a nearby canteen of water and took a long swallow before using some of it on a clean rag to try to wipe away some of the grim.

"Glad I caught you."Poe began as he reached Rey and then chuckled handing her another clean rag. "I've been where you are I think at the time BB8 had to hose me down."

"You wouldn't have him handy would you?"Rey muttered as she swiped at her face with one of the cloths.

Poe grinned as he sat down on a supply crate.

"I can call him."Poe offered.

Rey sighed and shook her head as she sat down on a crate next to the pilot.

"I'd need a waterfall."Rey stated.

Poe took Rey's canteen and doused another cloth he'd found. Rey stilled as he gently wiped her face and he let his right hand linger on the left side of her neck. Rey closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his skin on hers.

Poe cleared his throat and put more water on the cloth wrung it out and wet it again. It was starting to feel warm or maybe that was just him. When he turned back to Rey her eyes were still closed and it was humbling to Poe that she trusted him already. Maybe it was a Force thing, but still it made Poe's heart squeeze and his stomach flip-flop. He took hold of Rey's left hand and began to wipe the grease off of her forearm. When he glanced up at her face again Poe saw the Jedi trainee's eyes were open.

"I can do this."Rey protested.

"I know."Poe conceeded. "But we can all use a little help. You've probably got grease behind your ears."

"Did you stop by just to say Hi or something else?"Rey asked watching the process of the cloth.

"I get off shift at six on Friday wanted to know if you wanted to do our dinner that night or the dance lesson?"Poe asked busying himself with the canteen and wringing out the cloth.

"Dinner."Rey chose with a smile. "Though meal rations aren't very romantic."

"No, they aren't."Poe agreed with a laugh. "But I'm sure we could make the best of it." 

* * *

Feeling bold Rey leaned forward and covered Poe's hands with hers stopping them. Their faces were inches apart now. As their lips met Rey meant it to be a quick kiss but Poe's arms captured her before she could pull away.

"You're beautiful."Poe whispered once they broke apart a few minutes later.

"No, I'm not."Rey responded with a laugh.

Poe leaned back letting one hand caress Rey's right cheek which was still smudged with black grease.

"Yes you are."Poe insisted sincerely. "Even grease can't hide it."

They sat there for several minutes in companionable silence. Poe had dropped the embrace but their hands still rested within a short distance of each other. With a reluctant sigh Poe stood and pulled Rey to her feet.

"I have to go."Poe explained. "We're still taking inventory of what ships are flyable and what aren't."

"See you Friday."Rey stated with a smile.

"For the best romantic ration dinner you ever had."Poe confirmed with a grin as he disappeared into the crowd.

Rey picked up her tools and moved on to the next ship. She didn't need the Force to tell her that she was in over her head. Still Rey knew it was just a meal what happened after and in the days ahead was her choice. She just wished she knew what way her heart wanted to go.

end


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Dinner  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

To Poe Dameron Friday was the longest day ever; or at least seemed that way. It seemed to take forever to complete his tasks and for time to crawl by. Finally the sun started to set or what passed for a sun on this mineral planet and the end of the shift was in sight. Finishing what he had to Poe all but tossed the supplies in the crate and took off at a jog across the hanger. Finn met him at the entrance of the sleeping quarters hallway.

"Rey hasn't backed out yet?"Finn asked with a smile.

"Funny."Poe responded as they leaned against the right wall out of the way of foot traffic.

"You've really scattered her."Finn continued. "I haven't seen her this unsettled. Don't know which of you is more nervous."

"I'm not nervous."Poe protested as he glanced at his wrist chronometer. "I've got just enough time to shower and change."

"You never did tell me where you're taking her."Finn inquired."Not many choices around here."

"No, but Chewie let me borrow the Falcon."Poe said with a wide grin.

"Borrow?"Finn replied skeptically. "He doesn't let anybody take the Falcon."

"He almost didn't."Poe admitted. "But when I told him it was for Rey, Chewie agreed. He considers her family."

"I don't want to be you if you crash it."Finn teased.

"I have a clean flying record."Poe boasted pushing away from the wall.

"Something about a Tie fighter comes to mind."Finn countered.

"We survived; didn't we?"Poe asked with a grin as he walked away.

"Barely."Finn agreed.

Poe laughed and ducked into the male quarters.

* * *

Nothing about today had gone right for Rey. She'd had to redo so many repairs that Rey was cursing Poe for asking her out in the first place. It was all she could think about. As consequence her tasks had taken way longer than normal and she barely finished in time. She had less than ten minutes to shower; change clothes and meet Poe. With a sigh Rey would be glad when this day was over.

"Really?"Rey asked twenty minutes later as she and Poe approached a familiar ship. "He let you borrow it?"

"Why does everybody doubt me?"Poe protested.

Rey laughed and Poe grinned.

"It's just that the Falcon is all he has left of Han."Rey said solmenly.

"I know and I agreed to be very careful with it."Poe replied.

Once onboard pre-flight took only a few minutes. Chewie rumbled a greeting and left. Rey settled into the co-pilot seat and watched as they left the base and lifted off into the dark sky.


	4. dinner pt b

Title: Dinner  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The flight was a short one as Poe landed the Falcon a half hour from the Alliance base. To Rey's surprise the terrain had changed. It wasn't a stark white ground but a spanse of dark blue beach around a small lake with silver colored water. Poe had put the ship down next to a rock wall the same color as the sand. It had an alcove towards the middle that wasn't deep enough to be considered a cave but enough shelter to nudge the ship against.

"How'd you find this spot?"Rey asked as they left the Falcon.

"Survey flight."Poe explained. "General wanted to make sure the First Order hadn't left any surprises. She wanted to know what natural problems were out here too. Been a long time since this base was operational."

"Anything in the water?"Rey asked with a smile.

"Couple ambphibion creatures and a few small fish. Nothing big enough to worry about."Poe replied. "Though the blue color is what happens after the mining so I wouldn't drink the water."

"It is beautiful."Rey said walking along the shore. "The contrast; you can still see the white surrounding us."

"Glad you like it."Poe commented with a smile.

Rey returned his smile and Poe exteneded his right hand to her which she took.

"Come on, don't know about you but I'm starved."Poe suggested as they walked back to the Falcon.

"Me too all I had today was breakfast."Rey replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later Poe was grateful that the rations were idiot proof. With a touch to the package whatever the food was prepared itself basically. Rey was seated at the table in the Falcon's main area. Poe placed one meal package in front of her with a drinking container of water. He placed another meal package in front of his seat and an identical water canister. Sinking down onto the chair Poe picked up a fork. He glanced across at Rey and smiled.

"I have to confess I was looking forward to this all week."Poe admitted as he took a bite.

"Me too."Rey replied. "There's been so much sadness lately that it's nice to..."

"Be happy for a little while."Poe finished when Rey trailed off.

Rey smiled.

* * *

As the meal progressed they talked about childhoods and their families. Rey told Poe of what she'd learned from Kylo about her parents and that she wanted to confirm that if it was possible. He told her that he'd dreamnt of flying even before really understanding what it was. As soon as he learned to walk his parents had told him he'd been toddling into the cockpits of ships facinated by the lights and sounds.

Poe told her of his early missions with the Alliance. Rey told of her several close scrapes getting way from bandits and other scavengers on Jakku. The more she got to know Poe the clearer it was to Rey which way her heart wanted to go. She wanted this relationship to last.

* * *

With this being a first date Poe hadn't wanted to dazzle and go over the top. He knew Rey would be comfortable with low key and romantic. There was nothing he could do about the food quality at the moment but a moonlit water after dinner walk that was upping the romantic scale. When the meal was finished and trash disposed of and dishes put away they walked outside once more.

The planet did have a small moon and while it's light wasn't strong it did illuminate the area enough to see. It also caused the silver lake to sparkle. Poe and Rey walked around the small lake in companionable silence. Poe was glad and relieved that so far things had gone well. He was gladder when Rey reached over and linked their hands.

* * *

"Thank you, Poe."Rey said when they circled back to the Falcon. "Tonight was really nice."

"Yeah, it was."Poe agreed as they stood at the base of the ramp. "We should do it again."

"I'd like that."Rey replied.

Poe leaned in and kissed Rey. She melted into his embrace and Rey knew she was starting to care quite a bit for Poe. That didn't scare her as much as it should have.

* * *

Kissing Rey was something Poe could definetely get used to. As he kissed her once more Poe knew he had already fallen for her. Fallen hard. He'd been down that path a time or two in the past and knew how sharp and harsh the pain was when the relationship was over. Burn bright and fast was fun while it lasted. Poe just hoped this would endure for awhile.

"I have an idea."Poe began once they broke apart. "What if we don't go back until morning?"

Rey's eyes widened.

"I'm not rushing this I promise."Poe said quickly. "I won't pressure you into anything we can sleep seprately. Just with how crazy things are who knows when we'll be able to schedule our next date...if we can stretch this one..."

"Two conditons."Rey commented with a smile.

"Name it."Poe prompted.

"Clear the extra time with Chewie."Rey continued. "And the sepreate sleeping quarters."

"Done."Poe agreed.

As much as Poe wanted to sleep with Rey he didn't want to ruin things. He wanted this to be more than a one night stand. It'd be a long night but with the promise of what the future could bring the sacrifice would be worth it.

* * *

The tempature began to drop so Poe and Rey headed back into the ship. Poe put in a call to Chewie and was more than relieved to get the wookie's approval. He was sure there'd be some strings attached later on but whatever it was Poe would deal with it then.

"Chewie gave the okay."Poe stated as he came back into the Falcon's main room.

"Good."Rey replied as she sat back at the table where they'd had dinner. "I found these."

"Knew you were a woman with good taste."Poe said with a grin as he joined her.

Rey laughed and handed Poe one of the bottles of ale. Poe raised his bottle to signal a toast.

"To promising futures."Poe said as he clinked their bottles together.

"To promising futures."Rey agreed.

end


	5. nightmare

Title: Nightmare  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

A scream pulled Captain Poe Dameron out of a dead sleep. As his eyes opened he looked at the wall chronometer ; 2:11 am. It took Poe another second to recognize his surroundings and remember he was on the Falcon. As soon as that memory clicked Poe knew who was screaming and he bolted out of the bunk grabbing his blaster. Rey!

Skidding in bare feet Poe barrelled down the small hallway to the other sleeping quarters. His imagination coming up with different scenarios. Had there been something in the lake after all? Had it found a way in? Was something else out here that didn't show up on their sensors? The door to Rey's quarter's was closed and Poe hit the release button. The door slid open and the lights automatically came on sensing Poe's presence. Gripping the blaster Poe waited for the attack what he found was Rey thrashing in her sleep; caught in a nightmare. Lowering his blaster Poe relaxed. He went to holster the weapon only to remember he was wearing only gray sweat pants. Setting the gun on a nearby shelf Poe sat down on the edge of Rey's bunk.

Poe's heart clenched at the anguish on Rey's face. He'd heard of the torture she'd endured both at Kylo's hands and now most recently Snoke's. Anger curled in Poe's stomach...who knew which of that she was remembering? Or something else from her past he didn't know about? Gently Poe gripped Rey's shoulder's in effort to steady and restrain her from doing any harm to herself.

"Rey, it's Poe."The pilot called. "You're safe; it's just a dream."

The Jedi trainee continued to struggle and another scream escaped. Poe winced in sympathy he'd had his share of nightmares over the years.

"Rey, whatever you're seeing isn't real."Poe tried once more. "I promise; you're safe."

Rey broke Poe's grip and lashed out with a kick with her left leg. Poe had just enough time to dodge it. At the same time a data tablet from a nearby shelf suddenly levitated and sailed like a missle towards Poe's head; he ducked and it shattered against the wall. Rey was using the Force even asleep.

"Rey, it's Poe."Poe pleaded gripping Rey's arms once more. "We're on the Falcon. It's just us; there's no one to fight. It's just a dream!"

One of the overhead lights burst in a shower of sparks and Poe cursed. He raced to the wall communicator and hit a series of keys that would get him a link to the base. Several minutes later his call was answered by a groggy familiar voice.

" 'hat'smatter?"Finn asked half asleep.

"Finn, Rey's caught in a nightmare and I can't wake her."Poe exclaimed keeping both eyes on Rey. "She's not recognizing my voice at all. She's using the Force and..."

An empty shelf broke free of the wall under Rey's sleep induced command and took aim at Poe. He dove across the room grabbed his blaster and shot it.

"Poe! You okay?"Finn asked now clearly wide awake. "She's attacking you?"

"Not intentonally!"Poe responded walking back to the wall communicator. "Can you try to wake her? You've been friends longer maybe your voice..."

"No problem."Finn acknowledged. "Rey, it's Finn...you need to wake up. You're safe."

The door of a small storage unit broke free and began to levitate near the bottom of Rey's bunk. Poe was close enough to swat it against the wall.

"Need to try again; buddy."Poe suggested.

"I don't think this is a normal dream if neither you or I can wake her."Finn theorized grimly.

"It's clear she's stuck in a hell of a nightmare..."Poe began.

"No, not what I meant."Finn replied solmenly. "Did she tell you about the Force bond?"

"What the hell's a Force bond?"Poe demanded as Rey whimpered.

"Snoke linked Rey and Kylo's minds through the Force."Finn explained. "She said they can communicate. So what she's seeing might be on his end."

"So he can just link to her whenever?"Poe asked with revulsion.

"Ususally Rey can block him."Finn stated.

"But she's vulnerable when asleep."Poe said with a muttered curse. "How do I help her?"

"Keep trying to reach her."Finn replied. "I'll wake the General see if she has any ideas."

"Thanks."Poe acknowledged as the communication ended.

Walking back to Rey's bunk Poe raked a hand through his dark hair. She had calmed slightly and was no longer thrashing and kicking. Still the young woman was clutching the blanket with tight fists her face was pale and sweaty. Poe felt helpless not being able to wake her; to end her pain. If the First Order leader wasn't already dead Poe would kill him for this. Carefully and gently Poe pried Rey's right hand free of the blanket and took it in both of his. The pilot glanced warily around the room but nothing levitated into a missile.

"Rey,"Poe called quietly. "I need you to fight this...I need you to wake up."

Only silence answered and Poe interlinked the fingers of their right hands and squeezed. It was a small gesture but one he hoped would let her know she wasn't alone.


	6. nightmare pt b

Title: Nightmare  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

An hour passed and there'd been no change in Rey. Poe was under orders to bring her back to base. Still Poe sat by Rey's bunk following his instincts. He didn't want to leave her yet. Poe had gone by Finn's instructions and kept talking to Rey. Hoping that his voice would pull her back from whatever Kylo had dragged her into.

This whole thing still angered Poe. It was typical of Snoke and the First Order in general to mess with people's lives without caring of the consequence. Logically Poe knew that Rey's anguish wasn't Kylo's fault. That he was a victim too. Yet Poe couldn't find any sympathy for Han Solo's son.

Finally Poe stood. Gently he brushed stray hair from Rey's face.

"You'll be okay."Poe promised softly."I'm going to take us back to base."

Just as Poe was reaching across Rey to strap her in for the flight the young woman's eyes opened. They were unfocused and wide with fear. Poe stilled not wanting to startle her. Slowly he eased back and stood.

"Rey?"Poe called as he sat on the edge of the bunk."It's Poe you're safe we're on the Falcon."

At first Poe thought Rey hadn't heard or recognized him then a flash of clarity crossed her face. Tears formed and the Jakku native flung herself at Poe. He caught Rey in an embrace holding her close. Her whole body was shaking.

"I've got you."Poe said softly. 

* * *

Later Rey sat at the table where they'd had dinner. Poe had let General Organa know things were okay and they'd come back as scheduled. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she'd woken from the Force dream to now. Enough for Poe to communicate with base and manage to find enough tea and make two cups. Rey smiled as the pilot set the steaming mug in front of her.

"I'm sorry I woke you."Rey began not sure what else to say.

"Don't worry about that."Poe replied."I've had my share of nightmares."

Rey nodded and instead of the expected awkwardness they fell into a compaionable silence. Though Rey could still tell Poe was worried about her.

"Are you really okay?"The pilot asked as he took a sip of the tea. "Finn explained some of it to me but I'm sure there's a lot you haven't told him."

Rey wrapped her hands around the mug absorbing it's warmth.

"I've had dreams since the bond..."Rey began than trailed off. "This was the first bad one."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."Poe offered.

Rey met Poe's concerned gaze and was once again grateful for the path her life had taken to bring these people into it. She reached across and took Poe's right hand in hers and squeezed it. He smiled.

"There's not much to tell."Rey said grimly. "It was more feelings...being lost in darkness and such intense pain."

"So Finn was right."Poe responded. "You were sucked into Kylo's dream."

Rey remained silent staring down at the untouched tea. 

* * *

Poe really wanted something to hit or shoot. Seeing Rey still so pale and clearly visibly shaken made him want to help her. Since he knew next to nothing about the Force he couldn't do that. Just another thing to hate the First Order for. She shouldn't have to suffer someone else's pain.

"You can go back to sleep if you want."Rey offered quietly. "I'll be alright; dream's already fading."

"I'm not tired."Poe replied as he gently withdrew his hand from hers and stood. "I have an idea."

"What?"Rey asked as Poe walked away.

Poe began rummanging through storage compartments and let out a shout of triumph when he found what he was looking for. Returning to Rey he held out two sleeping rolls and blankets. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thought we could stargaze."Poe suggested with a hesitant smile. "Or not...just an idea..."

Rey stood and crossed to him taking one of the sleeping rolls.

"Was one of my favorite things to do on Jakku."The Jedi trainee stated quietly.

"Good."Poe replied with a grin as he followed Rey outside. 

* * *

They placed the sleeping rolls and blankets on the ground a few feet from the shore of the silver lake. The temperature had dropped but not too badly. Rey scooted closer to Poe and after a moment's hesitation he wrapped his arms around her drawing her close.

"Poe?"Rey asked softly.

"Yeah?"The pilot replied his tone matching hers.

"Thank you."Rey stated.

"For what?"Poe inquired.

Rey wasn't sure how to put into words what she wanted to say. He could've reacted differently to learning of the bond; could've werided out about it most importantly Poe could've been angry that she'd told Finn before him. It made Rey care about Poe more that he'd dealt with it the way he had. It showed the kind of man he was.

"For...everything."Rey responded softly.

Poe tilted Rey's head upwards with his right hand so their gazes met. He leaned down and kissed Rey. When they broke apart she rested her head against his chest. Poe pulled the blanket tighter around them. Minutes later Rey was asleep.

end


	7. Glad to be home

Title: Glad to be home  
author: Cindy Ryan 

A week passed since Rey and Poe's date on the Falcon. It'd been an eventful one. Chewie hadn't been happy about the damage Rey had caused to the sleeping quarters. She'd promised to make repairs in her free time. Between that and new missions to the outer rim Rey had barely seen Poe.

On top of that Rey had Jedi training before and after Alliance duties. She'd been more than surprised when General Organa had offered to pick up where Luke left off. Leia had told Rey day after she'd returned with Poe. She'd told Rey that it'd been years since she'd done any training with the Force but the lessons Luke had taught her she'd pass on. Rey had been thankful beyond words that she would take time to help.

So one night after dinner Rey was training with one of the metal dummies Leia had set up. In a previous life it'd been a droid. However since the scraps they'd found in the base to build it Rey had no idea what type of droid it'd originally been. Though from the tall thin build it could be anything from a protocol droid to a battle droid. Now it served to strengthen Rey's lightsaber skills. A half hour into her drill Rey smiled at the droid and raised her lightsaber in a battle stance. The droid fired it's laser.

* * *

Poe climbed wearily out of his x-wing. As much as he loved flying the back to back missions he'd had lately had just sucked any energy out of him. On the bright side the missions had been successful with obtaining new supply sources. Also he'd heard that more people were joining the ranks of the Alliance which was just as needed as the supplies.

Glancing at his wrist chronometer Poe saw it was almost eight p.m. BB8 was lowered to the ground next to him by a tech. Poe patted the little droid's head and received a happy beep in return. He thought about tracking Rey down since he hadn't seen her in days. She'd sent him her schedule and he knew she'd be training right now.

"Shall we go see Rey train?"Poe asked BB8

The droid beeped excitedly and rolled away from Poe. With a chuckle Poe followed.

Poe found Rey in a small cavern on the left side of the base. They'd turned every useable nook and cranny into work or living space. The area Rey was in was part of a gym area. When Poe and BB8 walked and rolled in Rey was dueling with a droid using a lightsaber. Poe settled against the right wall to watch.

After deflecting the blaster bolts from the droid Rey flipped herself effortlessly over the droid so she landed on her feet behind it. She swung several times with the Jedi weapon causing the droid to back up. Just when Poe thought the exercise was over the droid turned and began firing rapidly at Rey. The young woman ran up the wall nearest her deflecting nearly every shot. Poe whistled in admiration. Rey rounded her opponent and the droid continued to fire. One blaster bolt hit part of the rock wall about half way up. The small boulder that was dislodged started down towards Rey at an alarming speed. Poe wasn't sure she saw it.

"Rey, look out!"Poe warned.

Rey dodged to the left whirling around and slicing the rock with the lightsaber. The two smaller pieces dropped to the ground harmlessly. The droid fired a few more shots at Rey as she sprinted by. A few minutes later the droid stiffened and shut down it's blue eyes going dark. Sweating and breathing hard Rey turned off her lightsaber and rested a hand briefly on the makeshift droid's head before turning to face Poe.

"Sorry if I screwed things up."Poe apologized as he closed the space between them. "I wasn't sure if you saw it."

"I didn't so it's a good thing you're back early you saved me a headache."Rey said with a smile.

"Guess I have good timing."Poe commented as he brushed strands of brown hair away from Rey's face and tucked them behind her ears. "Missed you."

"Missed you too."Rey responded with a smile. "How were the missions?"

"Successful."Poe stated returning her smile. "We'll be able to restore our supplies in no time and these allies will be an ongoing source."

"That's wonderful!"Rey exclaimed.

"It is, but I'm glad to be home."Poe said as he leaned down and kissed Rey.

end


	8. anniversary pt a

Title: Anniversary  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Weeks passed Poe and Rey and the rest of what remained of the Alliance fell into a routine. The increase in supplies and the influx of new recruits was a much needed morale boost. On top of that a month and a half after Poe's demotion to Captain he found himself reinstated to Commander. However, there wasn't time to celebrate. The First Order was stepping up attacks through out the galaxy so Poe found himself away from base more and more.

The increase in people and supplies had a perk; it meant the base could increase in size. They'd only utilized what they'd needed when they first arrived. Now they were expanding crew quarters and ship hangers. Poe had been assigned a private quarter in the officer 'wing'. It was small barely big enough for a bed, side table, closet and a even smaller bathroom but it was all his. No more bunk room with fifty other guys. Poe had got a message from Rey during one of his missions saying she'd been offered a private quarter too but had declined. After being so long on her own she was enjoying the community of the dormitory living.

One day returning back to base early one morning Poe stepped down from his x-wing. BB-8 chattered away to him but Poe was so tired he barely translated what the droid was telling him. Once on the ground the little droid gave an insistent beep causing Poe to stop walking.

"What about Rey?"Poe asked.

Another series of beeps.

The droid was correct; it was an anniversary for Poe and Rey. Three months probably not long to most normal people but when you were caught in a war three months was worth celebrating.

"You're right, we've got a anniversary dinner to plan."Poe responded with a smile. 

* * *

Rey had received a message from Poe to meet him for dinner the next night at seven. She took one last glance at the mirror in the woman's bathroom. The dress she'd found in a shop on one of the supply missions she'd been on recently was simple but still pretty. It was a length just above her knees and short sleeved. The color of the fabric was an emerald green but not too dark. The shoes she had found were simple black sandals. With a final brush through her hair Rey put the brush in her storage cubicle and left. With how little Poe and Rey had seen each other recently she couldn't help but hope that tonight would be something special. 

* * *

The table barely fit in Poe's quarters. It was wedged between the side table and the door with just enough clearance for someone to come and go. Still Poe was happy with how the small area looked and most important it was private. Lately Rey had been wondering if he was serious about their relationship. She'd even said as much in one of their last face to face conversations before his last mission. Poe hoped tonight would prove that his intentions were sincere. He knew neither of them were ready for forever, but perhaps they were ready for the next step.


	9. anniversary pt b

Title: Anniversary  
author: Cindy Ryan 

As she walked towards Poe's quarters Rey felt as if everyone was staring. Logically she knew it was all in her head but living on Jakku there hadn't been reason to dress up. Not that she could afford fancy clothes. So now she felt more than a bit like a glowing green beacon as she walked. However when Rey reached Poe's door and knocked that feeling went away replaced with new nerves. She almost went back and changed feeling silly and uncomfortable. That vanished when the door opened and Rey saw the look on Poe's face as he took in the dress. That and the smile made it all worth it.

"You look incredible."Poe complimented as he ushered Rey inside and closed the door.

"Thanks; you too."Rey said with a smile.

Poe was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a jacket that matched the pant color over the shirt and unbuttoned.

"Careful."Poe warned as Rey took a step inside the room. "Table kinda takes up the whole room."

"It's lovely, Poe."Rey commented as she looked at the table.

Somewhere he'd found two small candles and placed them in the center of the tiny table. There was also a small vase of white flowers. Rey sat down after Poe pulled out the chair.

"Glad you like it."Poe said with a smile.

"Smells wonderful."Rey exclaimed as she looked down at her plate of food.

"No rations for us tonight."Poe stated as he sat down.

The meal consisted of fish, side of pasta and a small salad. It was accompanied by a white wine. After a moment Poe raised his glass and Rey did the same. He clinked their glasses as he smiled.

"Happy anniversary."Poe said as he rose slightly so he could lean over and kiss Rey.

"Happy anniversary."Rey replied as she blushed.

Rey mentally counted back and realized it had been three months already. They'd both been so busy that she hadn't expected this. To be honest she hadn't expected him to remember. This sent a warm flutter from her heart to her stomach. After being alone for so long Rey was trying not to let her heart get too used to this. But after seeing the effort he had gone to it was hard to remind herself that this was temporary. That he'd move on to the next pretty face. Finally Rey just let herself enjoy the moment. 

* * *

Once the food was cleared away Poe sat back down. He'd come to this point in relationships before. Granted not many had been this serious. Or more accurately he hadn't allowed it to be. Now Poe was almost afraid to continue. Afraid if he laid things out for them Rey might not see it the same. Poe took a deep breath; no risk no reward.

"Rey we talked before I left about..."Poe began and faltered clearing his throat."Hell with it...I love you."

Rey's eyes widened slightly but she smiled. It wasn't the first time he'd told her or she him.

"I love you too."Rey said softly.

"But you don't believe I'm serious about us..."Poe continued.

Rey reached out and gently covered Poe's left hand with hers interlacing their fingers.

"I think you mean it for now but..."Rey trailed off.

Poe stood and walked to Rey taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet. He'd felt this way a time or two before about a woman but nothing this strong.

"For now, for next year,"Poe stated solmenly. "For as long as you'll have me."

"Poe..."Rey whispered.

"I know neither of us is ready for forever."Poe continued. "But I love you and want to build a future with you. Let's see where this goes."

Rey leaned forward and kissed Poe. He deepened the kiss and soon both were discarding clothes. Now only skin to skin they tumbled into Poe's bed and lost themselves in each other.

end


	10. Beginning pt a

Title: Beginning  
author: Cindy Ryan

Rey awoke her Jedi senses telling her it was still several hours to dawn. Poe's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. Rey smiled she could get used to waking up in his arms. By his even breathing Rey knew the pilot was still asleep.

 _'For now, for next year for as long as you'll have me.'_

Poe's earlier words came back as Rey drifted off to sleep. She no longer doubted that Poe meant his claim. The Force told her he was truthful. That and what they shared in the hours before left no question that he loved her. Anything new was a bit scary. Rey just had to learn to trust her heart to him and she realized with a start that she already did.

* * *

Poe woke and smiled as he watched Rey sleep. He could certainly get used to waking up next to her.

He knew she was still uncertain of their future. If Poe was honest with himself so was he. It'd been awhile since he'd fallen this hard and this fast. Still he knew a good thing when he saw it and he wanted to let this one last as long as it was meant to. Making sure not to wake Rey he allowed the fingers of his right hand to trail through her hair and down her back before resting against her hip. Poe settled back against the pillow and closed his eyes and soon was asleep.

* * *

Rey's internal alarm clock woke her later and she knew it was still early. She turned in the small bed to face Poe reluctant to leave but knew she should soon before the rest of the base woke. Lightly Rey trailed her right hand along Poe's sleeping face absently tousling his already messy hair. His dark eyes opened and he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Morning."Poe greeted sleepily.

"Morning."Rey replied once they broke apart. "Best night's sleep I've had in awhile."

A frown crossed his face at her words and Rey regretted breaking the mood.

"You've had more nightmares?"Poe asked propping himself up on his left elbow. "You didn't tell me."

"They weren't as bad and I didn't want to worry you."Rey replied as she sat up and scooted out of bed and stood reaching for her dress.

Poe sat up and captured Rey's right hand in his and tugged her close.

"Stay; tell me about them."Poe insisted.

"They're nothing for you to worry about."Rey responded wishing she hadn't mentioned it at all.

Poe reached for his pants and pulled them on before he stood. He closed the space between them and gripped Rey lightly by the shoulders.

"They were because of the connection?"Poe asked tightly

"Yes."Rey said reluctantly.

Rey didn't want to ruin their wonderful anniversary celebration. Didn't want to have it end with Poe worried and angry. She reached up and kissed Poe. He deepened the kiss for several moments before breaking it. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I love you."Rey whispered. "Last night was wonderful."

"I love you too."Poe replied his dark eyes searching her face. "I just…."

"They're just dreams; Poe."Rey stated firmly. "I can handle them."

"Rey…."Poe began.

Rey had finished putting her dress back on and found her shoes. She kissed him once more before stepping to the door.

"I have to go."Rey stated quietly. "I'll see you later."

Poe watched as the door closed behind Rey and sank down onto the bed. He ran a hand through his dark hair. There was something she wasn't telling him. Something with the dreams and her connection with Kylo. Poe knew he wasn't educated on the Force but there had to be some way he could help her. But he couldn't help if she wouldn' t tell him what was going on.

With a frustrated sigh Poe grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower. Time to get ready for the day ahead. Right now all he could do was hope that whatever was going on with Rey and the nightmares would work themselves out before it got out of control. Poe had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.


	11. beginning pt b

Title: Beginning  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Rey/Poe

A few weeks passed and things only got more intense for the Alliance. The First Order was targeting their new allies. Hoping to squeeze off their supply routes. It was partially working two of their allies had cut ties. However the new recruits were bringing new contacts as well.

On some rare almost down time Rey was helping Poe with some maintenance in his x wing. They'd been at it for an hour with Bb8 helping as well. They'd had a few more dates since the anniversary celebration. One that had pleasantly wound up back at Poe's quarters. They'd talked more about her dreams but thankfully no arguments. She hadn't had many dreams in that time which she was grateful. Still Rey knew Poe was worried and she didn't blame him. The fact that they were still seeing each other despite her connection to Kylo said volumes.

"Want to grab lunch after this?"Pie asked his voice muffled from his head being in the engine compartment.

"Sure."Rey replied."maybe find somewhere outside to eat."

"Good idea."Poe commented.

Half an hour later Rey was working on one of the wheel struts. Suddenly the world around her faded and then was replaced with a dark room and Kylo's face appeared. A part of her mind registered her body falling to the ground and BB8's alarmed beeps. Even though she'd grown used to these contacts with Kylo something about this one was different. A flash of fear went through her before Rey could stop it. Kylo smiled at her as he stepped out of the shadows.

"It's been awhile."Kylo began.

"We have nothing to talk about unless you've decided to change sides."Rey replied coldy.

"No and I've been working on something and wanted to test it."Kylo stated and raised his right hand. "This will not be pleasant; for you anyway."

Rey gasped as it felt like fire was spreading through her skull. Her vision blurred and she blinked to clear it. Rey tried to fight it but whatever Kylo was doing was too strong. The pain increased and Rey found herself falling into a dark void. 

* * *

BB8's frantic beeps caught Poe's attention as he was wrestling with a stubborn screw with a wrench that wasn't made for the tight space. A particularly loud beep from the droid had Poe wacking his head on the top of the engine compartment. He wiggled free and glanced down at the droid and then he saw a familiar pair of feet sticking out from under the x-wing. He finally was able to translate the droid's anxious beeps and Poe flung the wrench down and jumped to the ground scurrying to his girlfriend's side. Rey was sprawled on the ground her face pale.

"Rey!"Poe called worriedly as he reached her side.

BB8 rolled over to them beeping.

"She passed out?"Poe inquired making sure he understood.

Another series of anxious beeps and twerps as Poe reached to check Rey's pulse. It was faint and he turned the Jedi trainee over. As Poe's right hand touched Rey's face he almost jerked it back.

"She's burning up!"Poe exclaimed worriedly. "Alert Medbay that we're coming."

The droid whistled an affirmative and whirled around leading the way. Poe gently scooped Rey up in his arms. She shivered and his worry deepend. She'd been fine a few minutes before and hadn't mentioned being sick. Securing Rey closer to him Poe took off at a run for the infirmary.


	12. Beginning pt c

Title: Begining  
author: Cindy Ryan

Twenty minutes later Finn found Poe standing in the infirmary near the bacta tank that Rey was submerged in. Finn could tell Poe was trying to hold it together but his eyes gave him away. They were fixed on Rey.

"How is she?"Finn asked quietly.

"Still has a high fever. Bacta tank isn't having much affect and the droids can't pinpoint an illness."Poe replied worriedly.

"They will."Finn promised.

"I just can't shake the feeling that this isn't normal."Poe continued grimly. "She was fine, Finn no sniffles no coughing nothing. Then she just dropped."

"The human body can only take so much."Finn commented. "She's been through a lot between training and the battle..."

"Maybe."Poe agreed. 

* * *

A few minutes later they watched as the medical droids removed Rey from the bacta tank, gently wrapped her in a towel and then a robe and placed her on a nearby bed. The droids hid Rey from sight until she was wrapped in the robe. Poe moved to one of the medical droids.

"Is her fever down?"Poe asked anxiously looking at Rey's still form.

"I was wondering that myself."A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"General."Poe greeted as Leia approached.

A male human doctor in his late forties joined the group. Poe assumed he'd been alerted to Leia wanting an update. The blond man looked tired and Poe knew recent events had kept the medical staff busy. Like every other part of the resistance they'd suffered losses as well. The doctor ushered them into a semi-private corner of the medbay near Rey's bed.

"I just looked at the latest data on Rey and I'm afraid my news is not good."The doctor began.

Poe inched towards Rey's bed trying to mentally brace himself. He'd lost so many friends in the last few weeks that adding her to the list would be unbareable.

"The bacta tank reduced her body temperature which helped with the fever a little but it's still very high."The blond man stated.

"Did you pinpoint a cause?"Leia asked quietly.

"No."The doctor replied shaking his head in confusion. "All her tests have come back negative. There's still a possibility that she picked up a microbe that isn't showing up on our sensors."

"What else can we do?"Poe inquired pleased his voice was even and strong.

"There are a few more things we can try to reduce the fever."The doctor stated glancing at Leia. "However, we may have to medivac her to another medical facility with our allies if those are not successful."

"Thank you, doctor."Leia acknowledged.

"If you excuse me, General, I have other patients to check on."The blond man commented stepping away from the group.

"Of course."Leia replied.

"I'm going to go too."Finn stated glancing at Poe. "Keep me updated."

"Count on it."Poe affirmed.

Poe found himself alone with Leia. He wasn't sure how much of she was aware of his romance with Rey. He was sure the base rumor mill had been ablaze of late with it but still Poe wanted Leia in the loop. He cleared his throat.

"General,"Poe began quietly. "Rey and I have..."

"I know, Poe."Leia broke in sadness in her voice. "I was happy for both of you."

"Thank you."Poe acknowledged. "I know everything's still chaos and busy but if I could have the next twenty-four hours off..."

Poe wasn't sure why he was asking for leave. If anything he should probably stay busy; keep his mind occupied. On the other hand he wanted to stay close to give her as much comfort as his presence could. Also he wanted some time to see if his theory on Kylo was correct.

"Yes."Leia said moving to place a her right hand lightly on Poe's shoulder. "You can have the time but if an emergency arises I may have to recall you."

"I understand."Poe commented. "Thanks."

"She's young and strong, Poe. Hang on to that."Leia stated after a few minutes of silence. "If anyone can beat this it's Rey."

Poe nodded suddenly not trusting his voice. A few minutes later Leia left. Poe pulled a chair over to the left side of Rey's bed and sank into it. He took her hand in his and held it. After a moment he rested his forehead against their clasped hands. As his eyes closed Poe saw the bombers being killed over the dreadnought. He struggled to shove the memory aside. Too much death; too many losses.

"I love you, Rey."Poe whispered.

They had to figure out a way to help her. The Alliance needed her and so did he.


	13. beginning pt d

From the research I did it seems Force ghosts can appear to whoever they want to

Title: Beginning  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The night ticked by with agonizing slowness for Poe. The hospital staff with permission from General Organa had let Poe stay past visiting hours. Not that he was going without a fight. Espeically since her fever had increased slightly a couple hours after dinner. Finn had stopped by then and stayed until visiting hours were done. Poe had told him his theory or the partial theory he'd worked out.

"As crazy as that sounds I don't think it's crazy."

Finn's earlier words echoed through Poe's current thoughts. The fact that his friend didn't shut him down completely said something.

"We all heard the legands growing up, Poe."Finn had stated quietly."Then Han Solo confirmed to Rey and I that all that was true."

Poe knew he was running out of time. He had to find a way to talk to Leia about her son. It would most likely be one of the most difficult conversations of his life, but for Rey, he had to try.

Poe must've dozed off because next thing he knew a medical droid was poking his left arm trying to wake him.

"Sir!"The metallic voice called again.

Disoriented and alarmed Poe sat bolt upright his gaze going to Rey. From what he could tell the monitors looked the same. Poe glanced at the droid.

"What?"Poe asked.

"It's 0600, sir we need to run some tests and do another try with the bacta tank."the droid explained.

"Okay."Poe said as he stood moving to the nearest wall to stand.

0600?Poe thought with surprise He must've been more tired than he thought.

"Sir you need to go and eat something."The droid urged.

Poe shook his head watching as more droids moved Rey to a gurney that hovered near the bed. She looks so small and fraile.

"It will do both of you good."the droid insisted tugging at Poe's left arm."this will take some time we'll call you if there's any change."

Poe's weary brain realized this wi be as good a time as any to talk to Leia.

"Alright."Poe said reluctantly and with a last glance at Rey he left.

* * *

General Leia Organa glanced up as the door to her office chimed. She didn't sleep much these days even though her doctor kept encouraging her to do so. Especially with her recent injuries he insisted it was the best thing for her. Leia knew he was probably right but when she closed her eyes the memories assaulted her. Good ones and bad.

"Come."Leia ordered as she continued to work on a data padd.

"General."Poe Dameron greeted as he stepped in and the door slid shut behind him.

"Commander, how is Rey this morning?"Leia asked.

"Not much change from last night. Droids are givng her another bacta tank treatment now."Poe replied quietly.

Leia nodded as she studied the young pilot. He'd showered and changed clothes since she'd seen him yesterday. Though from the worry lines and dark circles under his eyes she doubted he got much sleep.

"You didn't just stop by this early to give me an update."Leia stated motioning for Poe to sit in the guest chair.

Poe did sit down and then almost as quickly jumped back to his feet. Leia didn't need the Force to tell her he was nervous and anxious.

"General."Poe began turning to face Leia as he stood by the right side of the chair. "What I'm about to say may get me in a world of trouble but I need you to hear me out. If I'm right the droids aren't going to be able to help Rey."

"You don't think it's a physical ailment."Leia surmised.

"I think it's physical manifiestation created by the Force bond."Poe replied grimly.

"Created by my son you mean."Leia clarified as she leaned forward.

"Yes."Poe said as he gripped the chair back with one hand. "I don't know how he's doing it but..."

"He's right, Leia."A male voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"What?"Poe asked confused.

Then Luke Skywalker's form materialized in a blue shimmering image in the space between Poe and Leia's desk and Poe jumped a mile backing away.

"Whoa!"Poe exclaimed dark eyes wide.

"He's using their connection to strengthen his power with the dark side and inflict pain on Rey at the same time."Luke continued ignoring Poe's reaction.

Leia rose to her feet walked past her brother's ghost and looked at a picture on the wall near the door. The image was of Han Solo in his younger days.

"How do we stop it?"Leia asked a few minutes later turning away from the picture.

"I have a few ideas."Luke replied.

"Will it hurt her?"Poe asked finding his voice.

"Perhaps, the bond between them is one of the strongest in the Force I've ever seen."Luke stated quietly. "Though I do believe Rey is strong enough to endure whatever happens."

"Let's proceed with your plan."Leia ordered.

Together the three began to make preperations.


	14. Break pt a

Title: Break  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one 

"Are you alright?"Leia asked.

Luke gave his sister a rueful look and Leia realized what she'd said. Still even for a ghost Luke looked drained.

"I know you're part of the Force now,"Leia began."But that looked like it took a lot out of you."

"it did but I made contact."Luke replied quietly.

"How is she?"Poe demanded from his seat on the other side of Leia.

"Aware of what's happening."Luke responded grimly."Though even in that brief contact, as strong as Rey is, I could sense her strength fading."

Poe cursed and ran his hands through his short dark hair and then over his face. Leila's heart went out to him. She had too much experience watching those you care about suffer and die.

"Can you disable it at Kylo's end?"Poe asked with an apologetic glance at Leia.

Leia had thought she'd schooled her expression enough whenever her son was mentioned. Apparently tonight it hadn't been good enough.

"General I didn't mean kill him I just thought..."Poe backpeddled.

"My son chose the dark side and with that must live with his choices."Leia stated quietly.

"Rey thought she could turn him back."Poe said regretfully."I know she would want us to try whatever we could to break this and save him."

"I'm not sure that's possible."Luke commented sadly."Their bond was created by the dark side and with Ben sinking farther away from us. Leia, as-much as I want to believe Rey's right..."

"If we can save both we will."Leia relented not wanting to give up on Ben entirely."The priority must remain to break the bond before it causes Rey any more harm."

"I'll do my best."Luke said and then vanished.

Leia could only pray her brother was strong enough. After a moment she turned to Poe. He looked beyond exhausted. Rey being in the infirmary on top of how busy they'd been expanding the base and training...

"Get some sleep,Poe."Leia suggested gently."I'll have the medical droids alert you if there's any change."

Poe stood as he shook his head leaning against the back of his chair.

"I'm okay, General."Poe replied."I got a few hours earlier."

Leia was about to make it an order but knew it'd fall on deaf ears. She'd known Poe Dameron long enough to pick her battles.

"Alright."Leia acknowledged.

"Don't think I could sleep anyway."Poe said as he walked to the door."Going to sit with Rey for awhile."

Leia nodded and the pilot left. Rey was lucky to have Poe. Leia had heard all the rumors regarding Poe's love them and leave them reputation. Now though it was obvious that the heartbreaker had fallen in love. Leia glanced at the picture of Han on the wall and felt a pang of grief and sadness. Love and being in the alliance seldom mixed well. for a time she and Han had made it work. Leia knew if Rey survived she and Poe could too. 

* * *

Poe was used to being a man of action. Part of being a pilot. He was the one flying off on missions or coming to the rescue in the nick of time. He wasn't used to feeling powerless or the chair closer Poe picked up Rey's left hand and held it tight between both of his.

"I love you Rey."Poe stated huskily."I need you hang on. We're working on a plan.

I know you believe you can bring him back. Don't loose yourself trying to do that. He's using your link to hurt you that doesn't sound like someone who wants to be saved."

Poe knew Rey loved him. It was the only thing keeping him sane right now. Remembering her smile, her laugh. How Rey felt in his arms.

"Find your way back to us."Poe whispered 

* * *

.

Kylo awoke and tried to sense what had disturbed him. It was then he felt it again a tremor in the Force; a familiar one. A presence he thought was gone from his life.

"Uncle."Kylo said to the dark room.

"You need to let this vengeance go, Ben."Luke's disembodied voice replied.

"Ben Solo no longer exists."Kylo snapped turning on his left side to go back to sleep.

"I think he does; and so do other people who care about you."Luke said as he shimmered into a blue glowing form. "Rey has done nothing but try to help you."

"Which is her mistake."Kylo responded harshly. "She will pay for it. I do not require her help."

"Are you that hurt that she turned down your rule the universe proposal?"Luke pressed.

"I need no one."Kylo stated as he closed his eyes.

As he closed his eyes Kylo felt the Force shift around him and another mind touch his. With an effort he shoved that other presence out.

/Stay out of my head, Uncle./Kylo thought angrily. /What Emperor Snoke created can not be undone./

/So you believe./Luke replied.

/It is true./Kylo countered. /You can not help her./

/I failed you./Luke continued. /I will not fail her./

Kylo felt the connection break and sighed. Time to go to phase two of his plan.


	15. Break pt b

Title: Break  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

 _"I love you."_

Rey heard Poe's voice and she clung to it. Using it to center herself in this in between void.

Rey had tried to reach out to her own body. If she couldn't fully return yet Rey had wanted to know what she was dealing with. Wanted to know what Kylo had done. If Rey judged the situation from Poe's voice things couldn't be very good. He sounded sad, worried and scared. To hear Poe scared shook Rey a bit. In the short time she'd known him scared was one thing she'd rarely seen. Rey had saw fear for her when she'd woken from the Force nightmare. What she heard in his voice now was different. He was scared. Mr. 'I can fly anything.' And who had threatened mutiny against a commanding officer to save the fleet...

Suddenly Rey's awareness shifted from the familiar void to a desert plain. Dunes were all around and Rey could almost feel the heat. The light nearly blinded Rey after being in the dark void.

"I am giving you one last chance to rule by my side."

Rey spun at the familiar voice. It was obvious then that Kylo was controlling everything. From Rey's consciousness being in an illusion of her body to the Jakku landscape.

"You can end this."Rey returned. "Come home."

"My home is with the First Order."Kylo spat igniting his light saber.

Rey automatically reached for hers and was surprised to find it on her belt. She summoned it to her right hand and clicked it on.

"I do not wish to fight you."Rey tried once more.

"That is where we differ."Kylo said as he lunged forward and their blades met. 

* * *

Toward morning a hand on his left shoulder woke Poe. He glanced up to see Finn.

"What time is it?"Poe asked as he sat up.

"After seven."The former trooper replied glancing at Rey. "How is she?"

"Same."Poe responded quietly.

"The General not so subtly suggested I come get you for breakfast."Finn said with a grim smile.

As if on cue Poe's stomach rumbled reminding him of how long it'd been since he'd eaten. Reluctantly Poe nodded and stood.

"Alright, guess my stomach is over-ruling this one."Poe replied as he followed his friend from the infirmary.

They had just reached the door when alarms began to beep loudly. A chill settled over Poe as he whirled and looked back at Rey. The monitors around her were flashing and droids were racing towards her.

"No."Poe whispered as he and Finn stepped closer.

There was nothing either of them could do except stay out of the way and let the droids do their work.


	16. break pt c

Title: Break  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one 

Kylo and Rey circled each other as the fight went on. Blades sparking and humming as they clashed. Rey couldn't comprehend the strain this must be putting Kylo under. Just the mental effort to create this world and then to interact with her on top of it. Rey had no idea how much time had passed, but she could feel her strength fading. All she wanted right now was her life back; to be with Poe. His earlier words came back to her.

 _'Find your way back to us.'_

Rey lunged at Kylo trying to distract him. There had to be a way for her to escape his control.

"You can still change the universe, you know, without the First Order."Rey stated. "You can come back with me and help your mother build the Resistance."

"She will never forgive me."Kylo replied curtly.

"You do not know that."Rey protested.

"I took my father's life."Kylo continued as he rushed Rey knocking her down. "As I will take yours." 

* * *

The droids quickly put Rey in a bacta tank but it seemed to take far too long for her vital readouts to steady. Poe and Finn inched forward as alarms continued to scream.

"Come on, Rey."Finn urged quietly. "Fight."

As a pilot Poe was all too aware of how short life was. How quickly things could change. Both he and Rey had talked about that as their relationship had gotten more serious. Now as Poe stood by helplessly he wanted what they had to last. More than that he wanted Rey to have a long happy life. He wasn't ready to lose her.

"Increase..."A droid ordered but was interupted by the sudden silence.

Poe exchanged an anxious glance with Finn before they looked back at the monitors.

"What's happening?"Poe demanded as he walked forward.

"She is stable for now."A lead medical droid reported. "We will keep her in the tank for awhile longer as a precaution."

"Thank you."Poe replied as the droids moved off.

Letting out a long shaky breath Poe rested one hand on the large glass tank.

"She's not giving up."Finn commented quietly as he came to stand next to Poe. "She's not letting him win."

"If I knew killing Kylo would end this I'd hunt him down."Poe vowed his voice dark and angry. "Rey saved all of us, Finn..."

"We'll get her back."Finn insisted. "We just have to give Skywalker's plan some time."

Poe nodded and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Come on."Finn said placing an arm around Finn's shoulders and urging him out of the infirmary. "I'm still under General's orders."

"Finn..."Poe protested.

"Short break."Finn promised. "It'll help."

The two friends left. 

* * *

With her last bit of strength Rey had summoned a small amount of the Force and shoved Kylo away. She then bounced to her feet and spun lightsaber at the ready.

"You haven't won yet."Rey stated quietly.

Kylo smiled.


	17. Break pt d

Title: Break  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Poe pushed breakfast around with his fork. He'd eaten a few bites to satisfy Finn but his stomach was just in too many knots to welcome food. He hated not being able to do anything to help Rey. Hated having to rely on Skywalker. Especially when Poe knew somewhere in the universe Kylo was enjoying every minute of his new scheme.

"Easy we don't have an endless supply of those."Finn cautioned.

"What?"Poe asked.

Finn gestured to Poe's right hand. He hadn't even realized he'd picked up the white mug. It was made of a durable material but Poe had managed to put a visible dent in it. With a sigh Poe set the mug down and ran a hand over his face.

"You've really fallen hard for her, haven't you?"Finn asked sympathetically,

"Like a rock off a cliff."Poe affirmed."Finn it's killing me that all I can do is sit and watch her suffer."

"I know."Finn agreed solemnly ."But I'd bet my next paycheck that she knows you're there."

"Maybe."Poe agreed with a sigh."Thanks for this."

Finn shrugged.

"She'd want you to take care of yourself."Finn replied quietly."I should get going."

The two friends stood and took the dishes and trash to the front. After properly disposing if each they walked through the now crowded space to the exit.

"I'll stop by later."Finn stated.

"Thanks."Poe said with a nod.

After Finn left Poe made a quick decision. One that was full of ways it couldn't work. Full of ways the general would kick Poe out of the resistance so fast his head would spin.

As he walked to the hanger Poe knew he had to try. Skywalker's plan was no guarantee. The only certainty of all this was Poe knew he had to help Rey. The consequences he'd deal with.

* * *

BB8 chirped as Poe finished a hasty preflight check. He'd been tempted to take his x-wing but knew it'd draw attention. So now BB8 sat in the droid socket of an old Y-wing. It'd just been added to the flyable list less than three days before. BB8 beeped and clicked and Poe blocked out the droid's chatter. He was busy plugging in a hyperspace route that would be a less direct destination route in case he was followed.

"I thought you cared about her."

Poe yelped in surprise and alarm. If there's been room in the cockpit he would've fallen out of his chair. Bb8 whistled with concern.

"Skywalker!"Poe cursed as he righted himself.

The Force ghost materialized just in front of the ship's windscreen. If a sympathetic scowl was possible the Jedi nailed it.

"Go away."Poe ordered going back to his check.

"Not before I hear this grand plan of yours."Luke replied."You know Kylo's not going to be easy to get to."

"He will be if I blow up the whole ship."Poe retorted.

"What you're doing is admirable."Luke said."But you'll only get yourself killed."

"If it helps Rey...,"Poe began.

"You can help another way."Luke suggested.

Poe glared at the Force ghost but Skywalker had already disappeared. For half a minute Poe thought about going ahead with his own plan anyway. Just as his hands hovered over the controls Poe heard the Jedi's voice.

"She'll need you for what's next,"

Poe sighed and after a moment unbuckled and shut down the y-wing.

"Change of plans, BB8."Poe said as he climbed out.

The droid chirped s question. Poe hit the button to lower the droid to the ground.

"Skywalker thinks we can help more here."Poe stated as they walked away from the ship.

Poe hoped Luke's plan worked. If it didn't dead all powerful Jedi master or not Skywalker would have to answer for it.

* * *

Rey didn't know how long the battle went. Time was different here. The upside to being an apparition was she didn't sweat. She was getting tired but not enough to give up. Never that. She'd fight to the last.

"What I did before was child's play.."Kylo proclaimed with a triumph smile.

Rey returned the smile and braved herself. She'd blocked him before Rey knew she could do it again. To get back to Poe and Finn Rey would do whatever she had to.

"You can try but you'll never win."Rey stated.

"We'll see."Leia's son replied.

Then there was a shockwave that nearly knocked Rey off her feet. It wasn't from Kylo. The familiar profile of Luke Skywalker appeared blocking her from Kylo.

"You will not hurt Rey any longer."Luke announced.

"I control this realm."Kylo responded his lightsaber not wavering.

"That's where you're wrong."Luke countered.

Rey looked from one man to the other trying to ignore the hope that was surging through her. If Luke could end this and help her get home Rey would do whatever she could to help the Jedi master win this battle.

End to be continued in Mend


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Mend  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Poe/Rey  
notes and summary: see part one

Finn's sixth sense had long ago sent up a warning flag. Almost as soon as he'd left the Mess with Poe. He'd known the pilot long enough to know something was up. Something that wasn't good. Some kind of all or nothing plan that wasn't authorized or sane. Finn understood what his friend was feeling. He cared about Rey too and wished like hell he could do more to help. However, Poe was in love with her and that was a whole different thing. Finn knew Poe at this point would do almost anything to save Rey; and that scared the former storm trooper more than Finn went about his duties trying to decide what to do; his comm beeped.

"Finn."The young man greeted as he lifted a stack of boxes.

"It's Rose."The mechanic replied tensely. "I just saw Poe and BB8 head towards one of the recominished ships. It just got back on the fly list but not high enough that anybody would know it was missing if he took it. What's going on Finn?"

"Nothing good."Finn replied as he set down the stack of crates and took off running for the hanger. "Are you still in the hanger?"

"Not the main one."Rose replied. "Finn? He's doing a not sane plan isn't he? Did Rey get worse?"

"She's the same; hanging on but I'll explain more once we keep Poe's hero complex from killing him."Finn commented ending the call.

Finn didn't really want to be the one to have to tell Rey when she woke that Poe was either captured or dead. He had to stop Poe in time. Even if it meant bringing in the General.

* * *

Luke could sense he was running out of time. Or more accurately Rey was. They'd been at this stand off for far too long. Rey had been right besides him ready to help. She kept talking to Kylo. Luke had used that distraction to attempt to break the connection between the two young people. It hadn't been enough of a distraction because Kylo's mental defenses were still strong. Luke kept pushing knowing they didn't have any choice.

Poe's head was bowed as he and BB8 trudged across the hanger back the way they'd come. He wanted to have faith in Skywalker's plan; really he did. Poe knew there was really not many others who had strong enough connection to the Force to break Kylo's hold. It killed him to see her suffer. Knowing who was behind that pain and not being able to do anything to stop it. BB8's chirps and running footsteps caught Poe's attention dragging him from his thoughts. The pilot glanced up in time to see Finn running into the hanger at full speed. Coming right towards him a worried and grim expression on his friend's face. Poe quickened his pace and met Finn.

"You can't leave."Finn ordered.

"I'm..."Poe began.

"I know you want to do anything..."Finn began but Poe interupted.

"I'm not leaving; Skywalker insisted I'd do more good here."Poe stated solmenly. "How's Rey?"

"Same."Finn responded as they moved out of the way of foot traffic. "Rose saw you and we were both worried you were about to do something stupid like go after Kylo alone."

"That was the plan."Poe said as they walked towards the exit. "Though I'm not sure I'd call it stupid."

"Taking on the First Order by yourself?"Finn countered.

"Nothing we haven't done before."Poe grumbled. "The Resistance needs Rey..."

"So do you."Finn pointed out empathetically.

"Yeah."Poe admitted.

"Skywalker's plan will work."Finn stated as they turned and headed towards Medbay. "Rey had faith in him; we need to do the same."

"Hard to place the life of someone you love in the hands of a ghost."Poe said glumly.

"I know."Leia interjected as she walked towards them from the other direction. "But Luke is right. Rey needs both of you here. You're her link to this world. "

Poe opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it when he saw his boss wasn't quite finished. Leia stepped to the right side of the corridor so they were out of the stream of foot traffic.

"Do I have to put you in confinement?"Leia asked quietly. "Or can I trust that you'll stay put?"

"No, Ma'am."Poe replied firmly. "I'll stay."

"Good."Leia stated. "Finn,as of now you're duties are reasigned. You'll have first watch with Rey. Poe you are getting at least six hours of sleep. Understood?"

"Yes, General."Poe acknowledged crisply.

As he turned and walked back to his quarters Poe suddenly felt the exhaustion. He'd been so focused on Rey that he'd shoved everything else to the background. Once in his quarters Poe pulled off his boots; stripped off his flight suit and collapsed onto the bed. He was asleep in minutes.


	19. mend pt b

Title: Mend  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Rey could feel herself slipping away. No matter how hard she tried to hang on. Next to her Luke's skin was nearly gray from concentration. Rey was afraid for him. Afraid he was putting to much of his energy into breaking Kylo's hold. If Luke faded from the Force who would help her?

Poe. Rey brought up his image in her mind's eye as a reminder. A reminder that she had so much left to do. She didn't want Kylo to beat her but Rey knew her life energy was draining away. More than anything right now Rey wished she could talk to Poe; just to hear his voice would give her strength.

* * *

Poe dreamed of Rey. In the dream they were on the Falcon in the cockpit. Poe was flying and Rey was in the co-pilot seat. Some how in the dream Poe knew it was more than just a dream; it was a link.

"I don't have much time."Rey began."I just wanted to tell you...I love you..."

Poe turned in his seat. This was a dream after all; he wasn't really flying. But Rey was real and it sounded like she was saying goodbye. Poe stood and pulled Rey into an embrace. Then he cupped her face with his hands.

"We're not saying goodbye."Poe stated firmly. "Skywalker will fix this."

"He's growing weaker."Rey replied softly. "Kylo is so strong in this realm."

"You and Skywalker together are unbeatable."Poe continued fighting his own fear."You have to show Kylo that the dark side isn't unbeatable. That they're vulnerable just like the rest of us."

"I hope you're right."Rey said. "I don't want to leave you."

Poe kissed Rey pouring all his strength and love into that one kiss. As much as he didn't understand about the Force he had picked up a thing or two along the way. He hoped that through this dream link he'd be able to give Rey his strength. Once they broke apart Poe stepped back slightly.

"Show Kylo he picked the wrong Jedi to mess with."Poe urged his voice thick with emotion. "Beat him and come home."

* * *

Rey clung to the dream. She didn't want to 's arms around her; his kiss. Most important it'd been so good just to talk to him. The Force had given her a way to reach Poe. She knew this was her chance to recenter herself. Rey smiled at Poe knowing the link was slipping.

"I will."Rey promised. "I love you."

"I love you too."Poe replied huskily. "Find your way home."

The Force link broke then. Seconds later Rey found herself flung violently backwards as Kylo hit her with pure Force fed energy blasts. She crashed hard onto the ground. Across the way Rey's blurry vision solidified on Luke and she saw the elder Jedi's image waver.

/Find your way home./

Poe's words echoed in Rey's thoughts and she bounced to her feet. Igniting her lightsaber Rey sprang at Kylo. She wasn't going to let him win this. Rey wasn't going to let Kylo take her from the only home she'd known.


	20. mend pt C

Title: Spark  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

"I know part of you doesn't want to do this."Rey stated.

Rey had tried to reason with Kylo before during this standoff. This time she used it as a distraction. She had to follow her instincts. While she hadn't had much training with the Force Rey knew it was her best hope. She needed to communicate with Luke. The young Jedi reached out through the Force to the deceased Jedi master. At first there was nothing. Then a few seconds later Rey felt something. A touch of his personality; Luke's aura. It'd worked!

"Why do you insist on believing that?"Kylo countered.

"You offered me the chance to rule by your side."Rey responded quietly.

"I thought you saw what the potential would be."Kylo replied with a shake of his head. "Clearly my mistake."

"Were as I hoped you would see your way home."Rey countered.

"The Resistance was never my home."Kylo snapped. 

* * *

Luke felt Rey's touch in the Force. Good thought with approval. Being a Force ghost Luke was able to draw on the energy, but it had it's limits. He had already depleted himself before the standoff with Kylo with the jumps into reality. Channeling with Rey would give them both an advantage. 

* * *

Kylo felt the change in the Force and frowned. He was surprised they hadn't bonded earlier. But then again rey was new at this. However, their plan of unity was too little too late. He was after all growing tired of this game.

"I will continue to give my loyalty to the First Order."Kylo snarled as he extinguished his lightsaber and placed it on the clip on his belt. "That loyalty will be rewarded when we have rebuilt the galaxy to it's former glory and wiped the Resistance into the ashes."

Kylo raised his hands and silver sparks of Force lighting surged forth. They extended into powerful ines of energy. 

* * *

Rey blocked the first strike with her lightsaber. However, the second and third volley knocked her weapon free.

Before she could call the weapon back to her a fourth blast hit Rey square in the torso sending her flying backwards. 

* * *

"No, you don't."Luke stated through clenched teeth.

He had known his nephew would sense his connection with Rey. Being a Force ghost Luke the Force was different to him than it was to a living being. He could submerge and conduct as much of the energy as he needed. Luke had needed a bit more time than he had been given. He'd learned long ago to use whatever time he had because the next minute wasn't guaranteed.

As Rey landed hard and her body convulsed under Kylo's attack Luke surged forward. He threw his own Force lightening at his sister's son. Kylo didn't stop his attack but Luke felt the bond between Rey and Kylo snap. She was free. 

* * *

Poe paced helplessly in front of Rey's bacta tank. The medical droids had emersed her ten minutes ago after she'd started seizing violently. Now she floated pale and still the life readings monitors on the sides of the tank the only indications that she was still with him.

Poe wanted to have faith in Skywalker's plan. He really did. Though it was damned tough to do as he stood looking at the woman he loved who was fighting for her life floating in the healing waters of the bacta tank. Poe placed a hand on the glass of the tank's wall as if that action could send Rey his strength.

"I love you."Poe said softly.


	21. mend pt d

Title:Mend  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Rey felt the connection with Kylo snap and smiled. Not only was she free but it seemed as if the Force could access her better now. Or she it. Rey felt a surge of energy flow through her replenishing the strength she had lost.

"You just couldn't leave things alone, could you, Uncle?"Kylo said angerily as he whirled on Luke.

"You left me no choice, Ben."Luke replied softly. "What you were doing was killing Rey. I gave her the chance to fight back."

"He may have freed you."Kylo said as he swung back to face Rey. "But leaving will not be so easy."

Rey ignited her lightsaber and lunged forward. Kylo blocked the swing and their lightsabers clashed. They exchanged several more strikes before Kylo raised his left hand. She had experienced the Force lighting once before nad didn't want to do so again. Rey pivoted and blocked the first burst of energy but the second got through hitting her in the stomach. Rey fell backwards dropping her lightsaber. Kylo advanced continuing the attack. 

* * *

Alarms screeched through the Medbay and droids and human medics rushed for Rey's bacta tank. Poe did his best to stay out of the way. His heart was in his throat as he watched the medical team work.

"What's happening?"Poe demanded. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get her out of the tank, now!"A human brown haired male doctor ordered sharply.

Poe took several steps forward then stopped. The medic droids took Rey's still and pale form out of the healing liquid and onto an exam table.

"What is it?"Poe asked once more raising his voice to be heard.

"It's as if her body's reacting to physical trauma."The doctor explained. "We need to stabilize her; Rey's vitals are all over the place."

Then Rey's body seized once rising off the table and then slammed back down going still. For a heart wrenching moment Poe thought she was gone; that he'd lost her. Then the monitors came back to life.

"Let's get to work."The doctor ordered.

Poe watched as the med droids scurried around Rey. He just wanted all of this to be over. Poe wanted Rey to be safe. /Come on, Skywalker./Poe urged the ghost Jedi. /Bring her home./ 

* * *

It was taking everything Luke had to stay in Kylo's realm. Even as he scrabbled for a foothold he could feel his existence fading back into the Force. Breaking the bond between Rey and his nephew had taken more out of him than Luke had first realized.

"...will not be easy."Kylo's threat floated back to Luke.

Luke drew on the Force. He wasn't done here yet. As much raw talent as Rey had she didn't have enough control of the Force yet to battle Kylo. Luke watched helplessly as Rey took a punch of Force lighting. Slowly, very slowly Luke felt his strength coming back. He reached out to his nephew in the Force and gave him the equivalent of a right hook. 

* * *

Rey felt more than saw what Luke did. She used Kylo's distraction to attack. Rey managed to strike Kylo's right shoulder. He'd tried to evade but her lightsaber had still landed a glancing blow. She felt the flash of pain through the Force before Kylo regained his composure. A tired smile crossed Rey's face. If she and Luke could continue like this Rey had a better chance of getting home. Home and back to Poe.


	22. mend pt e

Happy Star Wars day :)

Title: Mend  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Luke moved so he was standing next to Rey. Luke used his lightsaber to fight off Kylo's barrage of Force lighting. Then suddenly his nephew stopped the Force lighting attack and ignted his lightsaber. He dove at Rey with such strength it knocked the young woman's lightsaber out of her hands. Rey cried out and just as Luke started to come to her aid Ben struck.

The red energy blade of Kylo's lightsaber struck Rey's right shoulder sending her flying. Ben used the Force to jump to Luke's fallen protege's side.

"No!"Luke yelled.

The former farmboy from Tatooine used the last of his strength reserve and Force launched himself towards the pair. Luke didn't have a plan just knew he had to keep his nephew from killing Rey. She was the last hope for the Jedi order. 

* * *

Rey was still amazed what she could feel and endure in this realm. The blow she'd taken from Kylo had knocked the wind from her. Rey's right shoulder felt aflame. She heard Luke yell. Rey gritted her teeth and pushed herself to a sitting position. Rey would not let Kylo win.

"You can come with me."Rey tried once more. "You wanted to rule; you can do it differently."

"With my mother?"Kylo asked with a disbelieving scoff. "After I killed my father? There is no happy family reunion for us."

"You are a fool."Rey spat Kylo's lighsaber point now at her throat. "I grew up with no one. I never knew my family. You could have yours."

"I am better alone."Kylo vowed as he raised the lgihtsaber. 

* * *

Poe fought to stay out of the way as medics human and droid scrambled around Rey's exam bed. They had just got her vitals stabilized when the monitors went crazy once more. Poe had messaged Finn a few minutes before and his friend and former stormtrooper had just arrived. Finn stood silently next to Poe and the pilot was grateful for the friendship and support. He was going to be a little bit crazy. Not being able to help.

"Finn, if she dies."Poe began in a choked voice his fists clenched at his sides. "I will hunt down Kylo and kill him. Even if it takes the rest of my days."

"Don't give up on her yet."Finn insisted.

As if to prove Finn right Rey's eyes flew open and she gasped. Poe fought his way through the medics not caring. He grabbed Rey's right hand in his squeezing it.

"Rey? It's Poe; I'm right here."Poe said "You're safe; it's over."

Rey's eyes locked on him and Poe smiled. When she smiled back Poe knew things would be alright.

"There's my girl."Poe commented huskily. "You did it, Rey. You're home." 

* * *

Home.

Poe's word echoed through Rey's weary thoughts. She felt like she'd been stomped on by a Rancor and thrown out an X-wing. All she wanted to do was sleep. Knowing she was home and the danger over Rey let herself do just that. As she drifted off to sleep Rey didn't let go of Poe's hand.


	23. Mend pt f

A week later Leia was in her quarters sitting at a desk. She was trying to catch up on the never ending part of being a leader. Organizing troops, trying to stretch their supplies food and fuel the list went on. She missed Han every day, every minute. They'd been apart for a time and she wished she'd had that time back. Maybe that could've changed what happened... With an effort Leia pushed the thoughts away.

Just as she went back to the tasks in front of her Leia felt a familiar force presence. She looked up searching the dark corners of the room. Finally their was a flicker of blue and her brother's ghostly figure appeared. Relief washed over Leia. She hadn't heard from Luke since Rey's return. Leia had been afraid especially after hearing from Rey what had occurred that everything might have been too much for Luke.

"I'm so happy to see you!"Leia exclaimed as she stood and walked to where Luke was.

Luke returned her smile as he floated towards Leia.

"I'm happy to see you as well, sister. I'm sorry it took me so long."Luke replied.

"Rey told me what happened,"Leia said with concern. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you for quite some time."

"It did take a lot out of me."Luke agreed with a shake of his head. "How is Rey?"

"Recovering well,"Leia replied with a smile. "She's still a bit weak, but anxious to get back into the thick of things."

"With Poe at her side you'll have a team that legends may be written of."Luke stated.

"Of that I have no doubt."Leia replied with a quiet laugh. 

* * *

The next day

Rey sat on a storage crate under the left wing of Poe's X-wing. Poe was tinkering with the craft with BB8 beeping as he rolled around them. Rey smiled at them she could sense Poe's happiness through the force. She could also feel his relief that things were returning to normal.

Not that things were anything but normal. Not the normal Rey had grown used to over the last few months. What her mind had adapted to. As grateful as Rey was to Luke for breaking the mind bond with Kylo it was going to take some getting used to. The void left by his presence was palpable. As if sensing her mood BB8 came to a stop next to her. The droid's head rolled until it was looking at her. A soft chirp of a question sounded from Poe's co-pilot. Without responding in words Rey smiled at the small droid and then placed a hand on it's small head. She was amazed constantly how much personality was in such a small object.

Finishing the repair he was doing Poe put his tools away. He wiped his hands on a cloth and then stood. Rey watched him walk towards her. There was a smile on his handsome face that reached his eyes. She was happy for that. In the early days of her recovery that hadn't always been the case. The worry had always been there. Their relationship had changed with this experience and Rey knew they were both stronger for it and they were closer than ever. Rey reached up and took Poe's right hand in hers. In turn Poe leaned down and kissed her then squatted down next to them.

"Almost dinner time."Poe stated with a grin. "After our romantic meal in the Mess can I interest you in a partial moonlit walk by the base?"

"Sounds wonderful."Rey replied as she leaned in and kissed Poe.

After a moment Rey stood and pulled Poe to his feet. He grinned and placed an arm around her waist as they walked from the X-wing. A few minutes later Poe stopped and kissed Rey. The kiss stunned her by it's strength and the emotion she felt behind it. She wasn't sure how long they stood there until Poe finally broke the kiss. She ran a hand through his hair then down his right cheek looking at him questioningly.

"Not complaining but what was that for?"Rey asked softly.

Poe cupped Rey's face with his hands and looked at her for a long moment. He was quiet for so long that Rey thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm just..."Poe began then faltered."So grateful that you're alright. I love you."

Rey swallowed trying to speak around the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She'd never had anyone in her life like Poe. She wasn't sure she would've gotten through the last few days without him.

"Love you too."Rey responded quietly with a smile.

After a moment Poe stepped back took Rey's left hand in his and they continued their walk out of the hanger.

end


End file.
